We're Not in Gaia Anymore
by Narutosasuke
Summary: Cid and Vincent are thrown into a protal...and end up in another world. They must travel through many worlds in hopes of enind up in their own. Rathed M for language and stuff in the future. It's a multi-verse so expect to see other words of games/anime


_Plot: Basically it's Vincent and Cid jumping from world to world, kinda like in Tsubasa but without the adorable Mokona. What worlds they will end up who knows. So this is going to be a many crossover fanfiction. Tell me what you think._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any FF characters or other characters from other things like other FF worlds, animes, etc. Also the main pairing is Vincent/Cid. If you do not like them or do not like yaoi then don't read. You have been warned. Also this is before DoC, just so you know._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

_In the world of FF7_

A middle aged man with blonde hair and blue eyes expertly wielded his spear at a group of guard hounds. Goggles firmly fixed on his forehead he wore leather gloves a blue t-shirt with a brown jacket around his waist a dog-tag around his neck, green pants and brown boots. With a grunt he twirled the spear in his hands, knocking several of the monsters away from him.

"Damn, I don't mind fightin' with ya Vince but this is getting fuckin ridiculous! There's no end to em'."

A dark figure in a red cloak with a golden gauntlet for his left arm fired a few round from his Cerberus at a few guard hounds that Cid didn't get before walking next to Cid. Vincent Valentine was a tall dark figure with pitch black hair; red mako infused eyes and was dressed mainly in black leather besides his red cloak that hid most of his face and the red bandanna around his forehead to keep his hair out of his face.

"Their attacks are organized."

Cid turned to look at his companion and knocked a guard hound back with the end of his spear as Vincent once again shot deadly rounds of bullets at the monsters.

"No kiddin? Well I don't see no Crimson Hound anywhere." Which was odd, normally they would have appeared by now. They weren't hard to miss. He and Vincent had been ask to deal with a monster problem near Edge since Cloud was elsewhere, Tifa was watching the kids at the bar and everyone else was either not in the area or busy. Not that he mind working with Vincent, hell he didn't mind being paired up with him when Vincent first came to the group and everyone was freaked out about him that they didn't want to be near him.

Vincent shook his head and quickly discharged the empty shell cases before putting more bullets swiftly in his gun and fired more rounds "In normal cases, yes I would expect them to be somewhere close by. But these attacks aren't animalistic. No I think someone is controlling them."

"Well I be a monkey's uncle. It's like what Cloud told us about Kadja's group did." With that he rushed forward to attack a new wave of the cursed hounds. Vincent stayed back, firing at random ones while trying to pinpoint where the being that was controlling them was hiding. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in the air and not to mention the attacks seem as if they were trying to keep them distracted. Most monsters weren't smart enough to do such a thing. It was then that he sensed that whatever was going to happen was happening as the air got thick and compressed around them.

"Shit! What the hell?!" Cid cried out as a guard hound bodily slammed into his. It caught him off guard so he was prepared and also he wasn't able to correct his footing. His body was thrown backwards with the guard hound and soon everything went black.

Vincent had heard Cid and turned to see Cid disappearing in what look like a rip in the air and Cid was being thrown into it by a guard hound.

"Cid!" before he rationalized what he was doing he had run over to where Cid was disappearing quickly and reached out with his clawed hand and grab onto Cid's boot clad foot and was pulled in as well. Then everything went black and he heard the sound of a roaring from Chaos as he lost all thought."

* * *

A young man stood before another with an impassive look on his face. His blue eyes never leaving the other. Brown, short hairs surround the face and on the bridge of his nose was one lone scar. He was clad in black pants with multiple belts with black boots, a white shirt with a black jacket on it, having a fur collar on it. This young man was the current leader of the Balamb Garden, SeeD member and leader of his little group. He was no other than Squall Leonhart. Sighing, he would put a hand on his hip, shifting his weight a bit as he spoke to the other.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

The other young man, who had blonde hair, a tattoo on his face, short a tank top with an open shirt over it and fingerless gloves stomp a foot and held out his hands in a pleading motion "Come on, Squall! You're the leader! You can have them bend the rules just a bit I mean I helped save the world too ya know."

Squall sighed and looked off into the distance. Why him? Zell was persistent and headstrong. He was a great martial artist but can be annoying when it came to things.

"Look Zell, I already did that by allowing them to use those speed boards in battle since it's a bit of an advantage, but you simply can't use them inside the Garden unless it's an emergency. You almost hit a few people by the report I got. I'm sorry but you're suspended from using them for a month."

Zell's jaw dropped "A entire month! That's too harsh!"

Squall let out another sigh and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose "Look, compare what might have happen I wouldn't complain. Besides you're wasting your time here. If you don't hurry soon all the hotdogs will be sold out and you won't get any."

Zell's eyes widen at that prospect "Damn! I nearly forgot, I gotta jet though it would be faster with my speed board. Have a nice time with Riona!" With that Zell turned his heal with a salute and ran off as quickly as possible to try and make it in time for his hotdogs.

Squall stood there for a moment, watching him and shook his head with a small smile. He knew Zell always meant well and he could rely on him for a lot of things, except having him go get him a hotdog since he had the worst of luck getting them. Well in truth he could depend on all of them, his friends. They had been with him through the good times and the bad. Funny how they all pretty much forgot that they were once all together at the orphanage, except for Riona who he met much later on his first mission as a SeeD member, due to the GF taking their memories in payment of using their power. Walking down the halls he lost himself in thought.

If things had gone differently in the past then Riona would probably had never been born or had been Laguna's daughter, same could be said about him, it all depended on how Laguna's life ended up like. In any case he was glad that things happened the way they did because it turned out just fine. Even though they had to write their daily lives in a journal he was determine to not rely so much on the GF's anymore, opting to using his own strength.

The sound of a commotion made him stop in his tracks and place his hand on the hilt of his gunblade before hurrying outside where the new project for the Garden festival was being built, thanks to Sophie. This wasn't the normal commotion of something being built but the sounds of a gun being shot and screams as well as yells. Heading closer to the sound he notice a group of regular students and SeeD members gather around in one area, so he headed closer to them. Pushing through he notice Selphie in her yellow dress and knee high brown boots. She too notices him and waved to get his, already, notice.

"Squall, hey!"

Frowning he walked over to her "Are you alright?" But at that time he noticed what had everyone's attention. A figure in black and red was kneeling on the ground, a gun leveled thought the guy looked ready to pass out, sheer willpower alone was keeping him conscious. Behind the figure laid a man with blond hair, probably around his thirties. It looked like in a way the dark figure was protecting him.

"I'm alright and so is everyone else."

Squall nodded, keeping his eye on the figure. Despite everything the figure was well guarded and never lowered his gun. It didn't seem like he meant any harm, since he hadn't hit anyone with any bullets yet so he kept his distance for now to find out what happened and how did those strangers get on the Garden when it was out at sea.

"So what happen, where did they come from?"

Selphie turned to look at the two people and folded her hands behind her back "I wonder…in all honest truth it seems like they fell from the sky. They wreck part of the stage too. Anyways when I tried to get close to see if they're alright and maybe ask a few questions that spooky guy pulled a gun out at me and started to fire at me. It didn't seem that he wanted to hit me, just get me away."

Squall nodded and turn his attention to a SeeD member "Contact Cid, Edea might know something about this." He watched as Selphie nodded and with a salute ran off to do what she was order. He turned his attention back to the dark figure that seemed barely conscious. Perhaps it would be better if they waited till he did pass out before making a move towards the two and bring them to the infirmary ward. However Squall knew that this guy would probably hang on for some time so he risked it and took a step forward, holding his hands out so he wouldn't be seen as a threat.

"Lower your gun; no one will hunt you or your friend. We need to take you to get medical assistance." The look in the man's eyes were something he knew well, a loner who was pushed into being an outcast and perhaps had a small longing to be among others. If anything he was certainly experienced, despite the amount of pain he must be in. Calmly he watched at the man narrowed his eyes, gave a warning growl before his gun arm lowered and the sound of the safety button being pressed before his head bowed and his shoulders slumped, slowly falling to the ground from his knees.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he turned to the others and pointed at a group of guys "You four, take these two to the infirmary. And then I want two SeeD members stationed outside of the infirmary ward. Also contact Zell, Quitis, Selphie and Ivrine and have them report to the infirmary as well. We have some explanations to do once our two guests wake up."

The men saluted before they went to do as they were order. Squall shook his head and watched them before he gave out more order to clean up the mess before he made his way after telling everyone to keep things quiet until he knew more about the situation. No need to get things in a uproar but students gossiping. Sighing to himself he just knew that this was going to be a long day…he just didn't think it would include something like this.


End file.
